Always Hardcore
Always Hardcore 'is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Drive to the construction site *Enter the excavator *Crush the Blista *Lose the police Script ''Lis walks up to Jane's squad car from behind as it is parked at the donut store. As she walks up to it, she notices Trey stepping out of the passenger seat. After Trey exits and closes the door, he notices Lis 'Trey: '''Uh...hey- '''Lis: '''What're you doing here? '''Trey: '''Did Jane give you the lecture about looking out for her and she won't look out for you? '''Lis: '''Yeah. I guess that's what happened here? '''Trey: '''Yeah. Well, I'm gonna do things of questionable legality, so...later. ''Trey walks away as Lis walks over to Jane's squad car. Lis sits down in the front seat and closes the door as she talks to Jane 'Lis: '''You know what's funny? I take your car, do god knows what with it, and they give you a new one. '''Jane: '''Out with the old, in with the new, I always say. '''Lis: '''This car's identical to your last one. Looks like something straight out of "Coke City"- '''Jane: '''Yeah? At least I grew up in the 1980s, you fucking poser. '''Lis: '''What? '''Jane: '''Everything you learned about the '80s must've come from that stupid Motor Vehicle Theft game. Hell, you seem pretty influenced by it right now- '''Lis: '''Hey, hey, calm down, alright? So what if I don't remember the '80s? That shouldn't matter. Hell, I doubt Trey remembers the '80s. '''Jane: '''Of course he don't, cause he don't got time to play that Coke City game. Either he's working at that hobby shop, running around in the woods doing some conspiracy shit, or he's doing something for me. '''Lis: '''Okay...and I'm guessing he's doing the last one? '''Jane: '''Nope, just got back from part one, and you're gonna do part two. '''Lis: '''What's part two? '''Jane: '''Long story short, he had to meet with one of those port authority guys about a ship I got coming in that's been quarantined due to drugs- '''Lis: '''You're gonna bust the ship crew, take the glory, and get the funding...right? '''Jane: '''Right. Anyway, things didn't go too well with Trey and one of the officials there and it got...messy, to say the least. Your boyfriend Trey left the body in a white Blista compact by some containers and told me about an excavator doing some construction nearby. Take the excavator, crush the car, make it look like an accident. '''Lis: '''Yeah...alright. Consider it done. ''Lis exits the squad car and walks away The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to enter the construction site The player enters the construction site. The player is instructed to enter a parked excavator The player enters the excavator. The player is then instructed to crush the Blista. After entering the excavator, a construction worker yells out to Lis as she gets a two-star wanted level 'Worker: '''You can't drive that thing! You can kill someone with it! ''Once the player gets close to the Blista, a short cutscene occurs Lis stops the excavator behind the Blista and crushes it with the bucket twice and scoops it up, landing the car on it's roof. After the ordeal, Lis yells out to herself '''Lis: ''*Laughs* Good luck finding something in there, cunts! ''The player regains control of Lis. The player is instructed to lose their 2-star wanted level The player looses their wanted level Mission passed. Lis automatically calls Jane 'Lis: '''I wrecked that car up for you, they'll be more concerned with moving that car to a scrapyard rather than whatever's inside it. '''Jane: '''Sounds good to me. '''Lis: '''Same spot? '''Jane: '''You're catching on quick. ''Lis hangs up